roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Narvaez, Jr./Trivia
General Trivia *Ray is considered to be the best gamer in Rooster Teeth and the best Achievement Hunter due to his considerable and unbeatable skills in many video game genres. Ray has won The Tower of Pimps the most times, survived more rounds in Black Ops zombies, has the longest Versus winning streak, and has the highest gamerscore out of all the Achievement Hunters. *Ray seems to be a fan of old anime, seeing as how he has an Exodia figure from Yu-Gi-Oh! and Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon on his work desk, which would have been shows that were airing on television when he was a child. *Ray is one of the few RT employees who does not drink alcohol, despite this one of his previous jobs before Rooster Teeth was a busboy in a bar. *Ray is one of the few people that work in Rooster Teeth that is of Hispanic heritage, the others being Gus Sorola, J.J. Castillo , and Patrick Rodriguez. *Ray previously worked at a GameStop branch in New York. He realized he hated his job and his manager kept cutting his hours so he was earning little to no pay. Due to this, he came to the solution to make a large selection of videos and try and be hired at Achievement Hunter (which was an overall success). At RTX 2013 Geoff revealed that had Ray asked Geoff to be brought on full time earlier, Geoff would have done so. *A habit that Ray has picked up from working at GameStop was to organize games alphabetically. *Ray is considered to be the Wikipedia of video games, since he knows more about video games than anyone else in Achievement Hunter. *Rays favorite American Football team is the Pittsburgh Steelers. *Ray's favorite baseball team is the New York Mets. *Ray likes to reference weed, whenever it's 4:20 or they encounter a blaze in Minecraft. He has been know to frequently shout "Just Blaze!", which he sometimes shortens to a sound that they decided to "ju bl". *Ray favorite flower is the rose, which is shown frequently in the Minecraft Let's Plays. This might have something to do with his being a fan of the Sailor Moon anime, as his favorite character from that show is Tuxedo Mask, who has an affinity for roses. *Ray is not a brony. He said he was not a brony on one of his streams, despite having had a figurine of Applejack, a character from My Little Pony, on his desk in early Minecraft episodes. His alternate gamertag references another character, Fluttershy, though this is ostensibly to annoy Michael. *He often references his apartment in New York, which he likes to joke is completely empty. However he recently stated that his father now lives there. *He hates playing a video game and not getting the achievements, so for that reason he created another Xbox live account which is called fluttershysucks, which he uses when achievement hunter does a Let's Play in a game he doesn't want achievements in, so therefore he can keep his almost flawless game completion score. *He has a Puerto Rican flag at his house which he plans on bringing into work just so that he can be reminded of his heritage. *Ray's favorite Mountain Dew flavor is Code Red. * As stated on a one of his stream, Tetris is his favorite game of all time. Furthermore he has also stated that he hates Minecraft. *Despite being regarded as the best gamer of the office, Ray is always the quickest to give up during a Let's Play if things don't go his way * In games involving weapons Ray seems to greatly excel with melee-related weapons. He defeated Gavin in Versus episode 7 (Call of Duty: Black Ops II, using only ballistic knives and combat axes), finished second in a 'Forced and Pickups' weapon lock in GTA V Rockstar Verified Part 2 (Prison Thugz Fight deathmatch, with only melee weapons available) to Jack (Gavin went unkilled but finished behind Ray, in part due to spending almost the entire deathmatch driving the bus), defeated Geoff in Versus episode 93 (GTA V, in a deathmatch on top of the car wash created by Geoff with the 'Forced and Pickups' weapon lock), and won the third game of Call of Duty Ghosts: Onslaught DLC Free-For-All with a class using only a combat knife and two throwing knives (the latter due to having 'Extra Lethal' as one of the class's perks) by catching a three-kill streak to beat Ryan 30-29 despite trailing 29-27 a few seconds earlier. * In the lets play of Call Of Duty: Ghost Ray named the knife he uses in call of duty "sally" Let's Play Minecraft *Ray is currently tied with Ryan for 2nd most Tower of Pimps wins, having held the Tower of Pimps for 9 times as of July 26, 2013. Despite dominating Tower wins at the start of the series, Ray has been on a major dry streak for 2013, only winning the Tower three times (one of which was thanks to Gavin in Episode 37). In Minecraft episode 90 Ray's losing streak(now approaching the 7 month mark) appeared to have been finally broken, but The Mad King Ryan seemingly pulled the victory out of Ray's hands by revealing that he would need to pass one final task, to slay Edgar(currently Kerry) in his lair underneath Ryan's House, a task in which he lost to Gavin. It was only the third time the brit had won the prestigious tower. He has since won the tower twice more, winning Ice Cube (breaking a long streak of losses dating all the way back to the first King Ryan competition) and also winning Dropping List. *Ray's catch phrase is "YOLO." He hates the term "YOLO" and only says it to mock the people who do say it. *Ray seems to like roses, saying they will help him win. His Minecraft skin is Tuxedo Steve; the skin resembles Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon, whose signature item is the rose. *Ray seems to lag the most in Let's Play Minecraft. He will often voice his frustration at the lack of System Link mode in Minecraft because of this. *Ray's house in Achievement City is the worst, having dirt walls and only one torch on the inside (The house would later include a bed,a couple of chests, one full of roses, a cauldron which he claims to drink from, paintings, and a head he named Pat the Head immediately after Michael noticed it in episode 83) In Episode 21, he found the worst house in Achivementberg, having dirt floors and grass inside. In Dark Achievement City, his house is even worse, being made of Soul Sand. *Ray's house has had 4 improvements, two of which failed. The first is in Episode 3 where he used extra wool to make a better floor. The second is in Episode 24 where he stole paintings from Gavin's house. The third is in Episode 28 where Gavin built a fence around Ray's door. Geoff, Gavin and Ryan made a cake dispensing system inside of Ray's house as the 4th and final improvement. *Ray seems to be good with a bow and arrow, as shown in Episode 24 when the others commented on his good sniping skills. *Ray is the official Let's Play starter, as the Achievement Hunters won't start working towards their objective until Ray shouts, "LLLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" although according to Episode 76 his is now "Retired" for starting the Let's Play since Gavin has an audio clip of Ray shouting it. (As frequently evidenced in the intro for other Let's Plays, and also led to the tradition of ending an episode with "Let's Stop.") *In Episode 27, Ray named his pig "Richard Phist" ("Dick Fist"). *Ray often pretends to dislike cake, going "cakeless" in challenges that feature a cake. This eventually led to the creation of a "Going Cakeless" T-shirt in the Rooster Teeth Store. *In Episode 1, Ray didn't have a microphone since he had just joined Achievement Hunter, which made it hard for the viewers to hear him. It was also Ray who first noticed that Gavin had poured a bucket of lava on the roof of the house, claiming that Ray taking cobblestone from his walls made him decide that the others deserved having their house engulfed by lava. *In Episode 35, Ray was knocked off the starting platform by Ryan and died, but because he did not set his spawn, he respawned in the middle of nowhere and could not get back to the starting area, forcing the lads to reset the game. *In Episode 37, Ray brutally attacked Gavin after he killed him before he was able to erect the Tower of Pimps. (An attack which involved nicking Gavin's batteries, causing Michael to call Gavin for 'Delay of Game') This came in retaliation for Gavin's earlier actions of screwing Ray out of the victory well over 20 minutes earlier. Ironically, Gavin would end up winning the competition for Ray by erecting the Tower of Pimps on Ray's place. *In Episode 43, Ray and Michael killed each other at the same time, then spawned "Ghost-Ray", an invincible ghost figure of Ray. In Episode 46, "Ghost-Ray" spawned again. "Ghost-Ray" wasn't moving in this episode. *Recently, Ray has had a habit of using a sponge as the replacement for his dirt block for The Tower of Pimps. The sponge is often destroyed by Gavin every time he sees it. Gavin claimed that this contradicted the merchandise, despite the fact there is no Tower of Pimps sitting on a dirt block for merchandise. *Ray has had 2 pets in his house, the first being Conrad the Chicken (who lived in Ray's cauldron and according to Ryan couldn't despawn because of size constraint) and most recently Percival the ocelot, who mysteriously showed up in Ray's house and was discovered by Ray the same time he noticed Conrad missing. This has lead people to believe that Percival ate Conrad. *In the Minecraft Let's Play: Geoff's House Part 3, Ray changed his skin to Captain America and then mocked everyone who died when he didn't stating that "You should have been a superhero". He also changed his skin in the second King Ryan series to a wizard. *In the Minecraft Let's Play: Ice Cube X, Ray won the Tower of Pimps in 12 minutes. This result was quickly reversed however due to Geoff deciding that the let's play was too short. He went on to lose Ice Cube X to Ryan. Let's Play Far Cry 3 *Ray seems to fear dogs. Coincidentally, in the game, he was attacked by dogs more often than any other person playing. He later claims that they have learned to respect him during a Call of Duty: Ghosts Let's Play. Versus *Ray has won the most Versus matches thus far, losing only to Jack, Geoff, and most recently Michael. *He has lost as a challenger twice, when he challenged Geoff to Peggle in Episode 40 and when he challenged Michael to College Lacrosse 2012 in Episode 56. *He is the first Hunter to win the title by default, when Gavin was noticeably absent from the office in Episode 92. Rather ironically, it was Ray who was absent the previous week, when he was originally supposed to face Gavin. He then successfully defended the newly-won title against Lindsay, keeping the number of title changes per episode to have one at one. * Ray is so far the only Hunter to BEAT every other competitor at least twice. He's even undefeated against both Gavin (4 and 0) and Ryan (6 and 0) His win percentage is over .500 against everyone but Michael, against who Ray won the first two match-ups before losing the next five straight, and, for some reason, Jack. London 2012 *Ray's team in the episodes was Spain, but had changed his flag to Puerto Rico, in reference to his heritage. *His final medal tally was twelve, making his overall points 29 and awarding him first place. **He has the most gold medals from winning Men's 100m Breastroke, Women's 10m Platform, Men's Single Sculls, Women's 400m Dash, Men's Shot Put, Men's Triple Jump, and Table Tennis, all worth three points. **His silver medals are won from Men's 25m Rapid Fire Pistol, Women's Skeet Shooting, and Men's K1 Kayak Single, each worth two points. **He wins bronze in Men's Archery and Men's Weightlifting, both worth one point. *It's also worth noting that in Men's Shot Put, Ray broke the world record of 23.12 and set it at 23.42. *As a result of his many wins, the others accuse him of cheating as he admitted to looking at the events ahead of time to see how long they are. *As stated in a Versus episode with Gavin, Ray has collected all the achievements which is why he managed to beat Gavin. Madden *Ray has shown a dislike for the New York Giants during his Madden let's plays, and has confirmed himself to be a Steelers fan. Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Trivia Pages